Still Within My Heart
by strong man
Summary: Chuck is heartbroken when he learned that Red and his sister are a couple, but Red explained that they can't be together cause of Judge Peckinpah and his law. will they be exposed or not? Mighty Eagle and Brad Eagleberger meet, Brad offered Mighty to move in with him only to discover Brad's reasoning after being so kind to him and spending time together.
1. An Undercover Romance?

_**This is my second fic of the Angrybirds Movie 2.**_

_**Description: The trailer was great for this movie and Chuck is just as gay as he was in the first one, but what really caught my eye this time around was this beefy eagle named Brad Eagleberger, he is defiantly a sight to behold, and I hope you all can already guess whom I am pairing him up with, Mighty Eagle, but as soon as the movie launches, I will have all the information I need. Chuck and Red decided to hold off of on dating let alone getting hitched which the Canary was against, but he approved for the sake of his consent obsession over the Red Bird.**_

**_Pairings:_** Mighty Eagle/Brad Eagleberger, Chuck/Red/Silver, Judge Peckinpah/Cyrus

_**Date:**_ August 6

_**Rated:**_ K+

Chuck was sitting on top of the hill, watching the sun over the horizon as it was going down He sighs "Maybe Red is having the time of his life with my Silver" He was indeed miserable, his heart was empty "I'll go visit them" He got up from the spot and ran down the hill. Down in the village, he could see Hal and Bubbles sitting down on a bench, reading a magazine, hoping that it will tell them if two male can have a baby together and in fact did, all they just need a woman to fertilize an egg, but it had to be a surrogate mother to be more specific who are willing. "So, what do you think? Hal asked his rightful companion. Hmmm, let's do it" Bubbles agreed, kissed on the lip and jumped off the bench than ran off with Hal holding the page as a bookmark. It was a fantastic sight to behold "What if Red and I had kids" He thought about that and even pictured them as he did with Mighty Eagle. There were the most beautiful and perfect little angels, Chuck and Red were happy to be their parents, the Canary would do all the housework like vacuuming, changing diapers, telling the children stories and do the dishes which he did not mind because of his everlasting quickness. Red would come home and often help than the two would just make-out after putting the kids to bed.

Tears walled up in his eyes as he smiled at his future memory. "Okay, enough of that" He ran to their house and began to open it until he heard the couple behind. "Chuck, buddy, what are you doing? The Canary turned around. "Where have you been, I have been worried," He said a hand on his hip while tapping his foot. "I don't understand, me and Silver were just getting ready to head to meet Terence and Matilda's family." He said. "You can join in if you like," Silver said after his boyfriend. 'Nope, unless it's with Red and me alone," Chuck turned his back to them. Silver was conflicted about this whole thing with their relationship, so Red told her to go on ahead since he sensed Chuck's jealousy coming on again, but not after she kissed him on the cheek which he could not stand the sight of leading to him pressure her to hurry, or she'll be late. Red sighed as he watched her depart, "Chuck, what was that about, she loves me," He said. "I love you too, more than I ever could." He laughed nervously, then released his deepest feelings. Mighty Eagle might be around, spying and circumspect him by shushing his beak. He took Chuck's hand and led him into the house and closed the door after releasing his beak. "Red, you know I am in love with you, even my sister knows, so why do you keep denying it? He asked with pain in his eyes like he was about to cry until he was grabbed on both shoulders by his best friend.

What happened next was Chuck's dream come, unicorn took off into the air; he and Red shared a kiss that made Chuck want to take their friendship to the next level fast. They pulled away with Red stroking his cheek "I want us to have kids one day" He said, caught up in the one thing he wanted to do since he first met Red. Red sighed again, but with him holding Chuck's hands. The Canary could only hope his next move is to ask him a particular question; a question he was lusting after giving him small hints. "Chuck, I love you a lot too" Chuck blushed and gave a wag of his tail "I knew it" He burst out loud so Red covered his beak again. "But, I'm not so sure that Judge Peckinpah will allow us to be together. "What're you saying, I can't flirt with you anymore? He asked as this feels like Red is friend-zoning him. 'Well," He figured out a way to overlook it. "it was endearing the way you tried to make it visible. Chuck only laughed and explained that he _was_ trying to play hard to get.

Chuck only laughed and explained that he _was_ trying to play hard to get "Yeah, guess I kinda did, just didn't realize it until you said it" Red nervously rubbed the back of his head while chuckling. Chuck was going in for another but Red had to excuse himself cause his girlfriend is waiting for him. " I am sorry, I know you like spending as much time with me as possible, but didn't you invite Mighty Eagle to your party," He said, recognized his filthy mind and gave a definite wink of support before going out the door. The Canary did have a fetish fantasy for Mighty Eagle, and he did invite him so he would be a fool not to show up at his own party. "Red, hold the door," He said before running upstairs to get his Merchandise including his traditional bottle and the hand-made sign that said "NO GIRLS ALLOWED then ran out with Red holding the door for him "Finally made up your mind? He said with a cheeky smile. "Hope to see you and not my sister there" He kissed Red on the cheek and ran off. Red smiled and sighed, wishing that Judge Peckinpah would let them be a couple, but it was all rumors for now so he shut the door to their house and locking it before going to meet his girlfriend who must be at Terence's house right now, playing with the kids.

_**Here you have it; Red knew that Chuck liked him more than a friend, but wants it to remain unnoticeable until the Judge says it is okay. Chuck, on the other hand, is just letting it go, he may be the gayest bird on the island. There will be a second chapter of course, but it's clear what Mighty Eagle is homeless now and on a side note; if Zeta did that so he would b forced to fall in love with her again, I'm going to be pissed.**_

_**As for my prediction, Mighty Eagle will have to move back to his own island to be blandly obvious. Yes, I'm aware that Judge Peckinpah and Cyrus have a thing going on. Are they hiding to protect the law, will they get caught?**_


	2. Boyfriend Sighted

_**This is the second chapter of The Angrybirds Movie 2**_

**_Pairings:_** Mighty Eagle/Brad Eagleberger, Chuck/Red/Silver, Judge Peckinpah/Cyrus

_**Rated:**_ K+-M

Chuck was writing his guest lists down for the party "Hmm, maybe I'll invite Ross, he is pretty cute, especially Garry and Leonard good in their Spandex costumes, Bomb" He shrugged his shoulders" Meh, he's okay and my personal favorite and future husband Red" he wrote all the names down with a pencil though he circled Red's name and sealed it with a kiss by the name "That should do it" He happily said and shivered to contain his excitement. "This is gonna be the most fun day of my life. Garry and his sister Cortney were spending time together on Birdisband until Cortney said that she has to text a friend "I'll be right back" She said before going, leaving her brother alone. "meh, she's always busy with her phone ever since saved all three islands" he took a sip of his coffee. "Chuck gasped "There he is, should I go over and ask him out" He was overreacting, of course, he is good enough, but he checked his breath to make sure. "Okay," He walked on over after turning his flirt on "Garry, my favorite pig, how're you doing buddy? He asked, with his arm around him. "Uh, fine," He said. Chuck couldn't keep going like this for to long cause he was too gorgeous and eye-candy in his eyes. "Question, will you be my date to the party I am having on Eagle Island? Garry seemed to look all around and saw his sister now calling someone.

Chuck noticed that he was hesitant and Garry took another look at the Canary "I will have to think about it," He said. That's good enough for me though I would have appreciated a yes. He gave the pig an invitation paper than ran off to tell the remaining people. Gary glanced at the paper than instantly noticed Chuck in a 3D seductive model, winking at him when he moved in, there was writing like the theme of the party, games, curtains and even a hot tub with rose petals and private tenaces, he added a double wink to clarify.

* * *

On Eagle Island Mighty aka Ethan and his wife, Zeta was walking around "Honey, you missed so much" She held onto his arm the entire time. "I'm aware so many years have gone by," He said, looking around. Bred Eagleberger saw their leader approaching, and beside her was her husband. He smiled as he longed for the perfect mate to satisfy him, but slapped out of it and alerted his fellow guards to stand and salute. Axel and the others were doing a dance battle, cheering as going on before they all noticed the approaching of Zeta Axel and the others were doing a dance battle, cheering as going on before they all noticed the approaching of Zeta. Everyone quickly stood by Brad and saluted; Axel unnoticeable turned his hat to the front. The two pair walked the path; Ethan was not used to this, so he allowed his wife to go on ahead of him while he was behind. "Okay, just beautiful and easy" sweat came running down his fathers until out of nowhere, someone smacked his buttocks. Zeta waited for him as he was moving slowly until he finally made it, Ethan breaths "I thought I would never get out of there" He said, holding his belly" Zeta patted his back and went on with her to the next destination.

"Hey" Brad nudged Axel causing him to turned his head "would you hit that if you wanted too? He whispered. "What, you talking about our leader? He said, displaying a disgusted look. "What no, I'm talking about her hunky mate" He locked his lips across the mouth. "Oh" Axel wasn't focusing on looks, it's all about personality to him, take Jerry, for example, goofy, shy and serious," he flustered "now that was an Eagle. The group disputed and gone back to their posts. "Brad, your post is that way," Axel said, explaining that he's going towards the Zeta's lair. "I know," He said, sinister-like before continuing his struggles his shoulders as he went back to watch the entrance. Well, shall I show you around more, there are lots to see" Zeta asked, happy now that they are finally married, but Ethan yawned "Sounds great honey, but I think I better turn in," He said scratching his gut.

"Sure, but I, unfortunately, don't have a room for you, you always did love your privacy " She remembered when they were dating years ago. What about if I bunk with our daughter" He suggested. Debbie heard this and slammed the door. "You know teenagers; they always want to be left alone and don't want us interfering in their lives" She added the truth. "Aww, but I gotta find somewhere," He said and went to sit on a chair. "I'm sure we can make another home for ya later in the future" She tried not to upset him and feels guilty that she destroyed his private home. "Sorry, I wish I could help," She said before she walked to her room because it was getting late. "What am I gonna go, I'm too old to die? He was being dramatic, and acting his heart was about to give out from all types of hypothermia. "I see the light; I'm coming" He gasped for air and breathed uncontrollably, Brad was side-stepping towards the door leading to Zeta's lair when he noticed Ethan in the flesh. "There he is, he is utterly beautiful," Brad said as he felt himself starting to get an erection from watching him move that body.

Ethan covered his eyes with his wings and cried cause he will most likely freeze before getting the chance to find a cozy place to live. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps coming from behind him. "Death is that you? He said, opening one eye a little. "That's a little dark isn't it," A voice asked then Ethan uncovered his wings as he opened both eyes to see another beautiful sight. "Hello, you need a place to call home? Ethan smiled so gracefully, his head blocked by the light, he looked like an angel. "Yes, my name is-" He snapped out of his deluded death scene. "Please, I know who you are," He said, remembering him from his cowardliness. "You also know that I am tired, so can we go? He was aching to get some sleep. "Right, we will get more acquainted tomorrow," He said, hoping to get a second chance as a first impression, he told him to get on his back and to hold on tight but realized something. "What's wrong, can't ya fly? Ethan was on his back and holding onto his shoulders. "Of course, I can, but the law states what flying indoors is prohibited," He explained. Brad saw a runway and got a running start, which made Ethan came alive. "Wh-what are you doing? He said, scared. "My house is at the top of the island" " He said and started running. "Wait, we're about to fall into the water," He said panicking. Brad indeed fall down, but that was intentional. "AHHHHHHH! He screamed like a girl for his, mommy.

His life flashed before his eyes as he did not imagine to go out like this, so he closed them tight while gripping his shoulders even tighter. Brad loved this, the feeling of his touch. Minuted later, they made it with Ethan Eagle rolling down on the floor like a corpse. Brad closed the door to his luxurious birdcage.

_**I finally have confirmation and am happy to share this with my loyal furries, but if you have not seen the film, come and look anyway cause I am basically saving you money here. I am starting to love Charry (Chuck + Garry) since Red wants to be tied down. Chuck is the one fighting here and he even thinking about replacing you with Garry. I love to hear your feedback on the two new couples I paired together. **_


End file.
